


I'm Sorry

by ffwriter2018



Category: bechloe - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Beca and Chloe get into an argument after truths are revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since Amy, Beca and Chloe moved up to New York. Two years of Beca and Chloe suffering because of their unrequited love for one another. Each were too worried about confessing their feeling for the fear of ruining their friendship. Little did they know that their annual meet up with the Bellas would change all that.

The three girls flew to Atlanta thanks to saving up and having saved miles. Beca and Chloe haven’t been the closest in the past few months which may be in part of Chloe’s new boyfriend. Beca resorted back to her closed off engulfed in her music to distance her self from Chloe. Chloe threw herself into vet school and her relationship. Chloe wasn’t positive why Beca went back to being distant Chloe honestly could deal with anymore so she left it at that. The cab pulled up to the house they were renting, stepped out and immediately heard happy yelling and then were engulfed with hugs.

Once they made their way inside they were each shown their rooms when Beca said: “ I’ll share with Ames, Chloe can share with CR instead.” The Bellas all stopped and looked between the two women in utter shock. Beca was always with Chloe and vice versa, so they planned for the two girls to share a room. Chloe looked at Beca a little hurt wondering what was really going on with her once called best friend. “Yup fine.” Chloe chocked out “I’m going to get situated I’ll meet you girls downstairs in 10,” Chloe said with a fake smile walking one way. “I’m going to the room to finish this mix let me know what you guys decide to do,” Beca says as she heads in the complete other direction. The Bellas look at Amy collectively start to whisper “What the hell just happened?” “Why aren’t they sharing a room and whys it seems they don’t even want to be in the same house?”

The Bellas decide to put into motion operation Bechloe. Night one they stay in to catch up play a couple of games. Everyone was a bit tired so it worked out good and gave the girls a chance to watch Beca and Chloe. “So Beca you’ve been awfully quiet and constantly on your phone what’s up?” Stacie wonders hopeful to get some type of response. Beca puts her phone down looks up with a smile. “Sorry I just had to finish this email attach the last file for something pretty huge at work. I should be all ears for rest of the time hopefully.” She smiles knowing that nobody but Amy knows what’s up. A bit of Beca wants to keep it quiet but at the same time, she wants to be petty tell the Bellas all together and watch Chloe’s reaction to see how she looks knowing she found out with everyone. “Okay, you can’t say something like that and not expect us to ask you what you’re talking about,” Aubrey says with a roll of her eyes.

“Well about two months ago I was offered a job as a music producer!” The girls were congratulating her urging her to continue. “ So two months ago I finally started my dream job and since then I’ve already produced two songs that were sent out and currently being recorded by some major artists.” It made Beca feel really good seeing her friends be so excited for her. “Really, wow.” was all Chloe said in a questionable/upset way. Beca heard but chose to ignore her. “Finally you told them thank god, not sure how much longer I was going to be able to hold the secret in.” Amy finally blurted out. Aubrey looked at Chloe who seemed to take a deep breath in looking like she was going to cry. Aubrey whispered to Chloe “She didn’t tell you?” Chloe looked at her and shook her head no just as a tear feel down her cheek.

“Yea they were really impressed with how well everything came together. Oh, they also mentioned that there may be a full-time writer/producer position opening soon. In California.” Beca finished as she took a sip of her drink as she was suddenly in the middle of an intense group hug. “Omg, that’s incredible.” CR says “So that means you’ll be able to record my music?” Legacy jokes and smiles. “Yea that’s my DJ Bmitch” Amy yelled while eating her pizza. “Are you serious Beca?” Chloe shouts anger lacing her voice. “Oh shit here comes the storm,” CR says while Amy, Jess, Ashley, Flo, Lily all nod in agreement. “Yea Chloe I’m serious I wouldn’t joke about something this MEANINGFUL to me.” She says sarcastically with an underlying bitterness and anger.


	2. I'm Sorry Pt 2

“Well thanks for finally saying more than two words to me. Why didn’t you tell me when you got offered the spot TWO months ago?” Chloe spits out tears rolling down her face. “Ya I could say the same about you, but I didn’t tell you cause I was busy.” Beca snaps back “Oh but not busy enough to tell Amy I guess?” Chloe rhetorically asked “No because Amy actually takes time out of her life to talk to her friends to check in and isn’t constantly hoping down on her “boyfriend”.” Beca lashes out finally letting out some of her feelings. “Ok girls calm down.” Aubrey tries to reason between the two. “No Bree let her be on her high horse and say what she wants to say.” Chloe straightened her position not taking her eyes off of Beca.

“You want to know why I didn’t tell you, Chloe, it’s because I don’t want to be around you anymore.” “BECA” Aubrey yelled “ I don’t want to be around you anymore because all you talk about is your relationship. I'm happy that you found someone but I hate it cause I’m not that someone. I work long hours then either sleep in my office or wait till I know you are gone then sleep at home. I avoid you cause I can’t take this feeling anymore. It killed me not calling you as soon as I found out. I pushed you away for my own well being. Yes, it hurt bad, kills me to this day knowing where we are right now but our friendship was going to be over one way or another. So I waited for something positive to happen so I could control the negative that was sure to come. Positives were I had a brand new position/location at work you had your internship: relationship. Negatives were we weren’t going to be involved in one another’s triumphs.” Beca released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding adrenaline running through her body.

It was silent no one said a word nobody wanted to interrupt the tension that inevitably needed to be released. Beca and Chloe never lost eye contact with one other both had tears coming down their cheeks. Beca looked away clearing her throat “That's why I didn’t tell you cause I can’t have you as just a friend anymore in my life right now it hurts me to bad. So while I’m just confessing everything right now might as well go all in right. Umm, I've already accepted the offer in California. I need space to learn how to learn to be happy again. To be happy again without you in my life for right now. It’s selfish I know but I don’t know what else to do. I’ve had so many panic attacks thinking about this conversation along with many sleepless nights. I need to learn to live without loving you anymore.” Beca finished wiping her eyes sat at the table head in her hands.

The Bellas are sitting, waiting, processing what Beca had just confessed while looking between their two ex-captains. “I-I” Chloe tries to configure a sentence but she has so much going on in her head. They all sit there for a few minutes Chloe wrapping her mind around everything Beca confessed to her. Her love, success, thoughts, and feelings. How did a conversation that started out so angry end up in complete silence and tears? Chloe knew what her heart wanted to say but she needed to emotionally and rationally think through her response.

“I hate you, I hate that you kept everything from me. We have always been more than just friends Beca even though neither one of us wanted to risk admitting it. Chris doesn’t mean anything compared to what you mean to me. I went to the apartment so many nights hoping that you would be there, it hurt me every night that you weren’t. He was my escape from you except I wasn’t able to get over you. I couldn’t go one day without thinking about what you were doing, how your day was going or if you were going to come home. Three weeks in a row I sat up waited and waited and waited for you to come home so we could curl up and watch our show. Three weeks you never came home, that last night I knew I lost you Beca.” Chloe was sobbing

“I’m happy for you Beca I really am,” Chloe says as she stands up getting ready to walk out of the kitchen. “And I’m sorry that I didn’t take the risk years ago to tell you I’m in love with you. I'm also sorry that I have made you unhappy for the past few months.” Chloe is about to walk out of the kitchen “Chlo you didn’t make me unhappy the fact that I couldn’t share the love and excitement that I was experiencing made me unhappy.” Beca crocked out while going to stand in front of Chloe. This was the first time either women had really looked at each other. Each noticing the others bags under eyes with the distant hopelessness in them.

“As hard as this is Beca I completely understand that this is how it’s going to be now. I respect and love you too much that I’m willing to let you go. If it is going to benefit you in the long run then I will be ok.”Chloe steps around Beca but doesn’t get far when her arm is pulled backward. She’s turned on the spot looking into a pair of eyes that she’s missed so much. “I’ve tried for months to learn to live without loving you. I’ve tried to shut you completely out of everything ignoring you it only made me more unhappy. I love you Chlo I’ll always need and love you.” Beca leans in and they share their first kiss. Laced with tears regret and hope. Hope for their future together as one. “I love you Beca,” Chloe says. They look at each other and at the same time say “I’m sorry”

They stay like that for a minute until they were interrupted by Lily “Cool beans they are finally together.” Everyone is stunned look at her and start laughing. “You talk?” Beca asked “Yeah” was all Lily answered then walked away. “So this means I have to share a room with Amy?” CR jokes while walking over to her captains. “ Yea I think we have a lot we need to talk about,” Beca says honestly while stepping back from Chloe a little bit. “Sure talk about” Amy teases them but ultimately pulls the girls into a group hug in which everyone piles into. Stacie broke off the hug when she said “Did anyone record the confessions of these two oblivious women that started as a heated confrontation which leads to tears and love admissions.? No ok great ok girls do that all again please and thank you.” The whole group broke out laughing walking back to their seats while Chloe and Beca shared one more kiss.


End file.
